


The Dating Game

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [80]
Category: Dollhouse, Sisters (1991 TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, what would it take to make you go out with me?</i> John wants Rodney to go out with him. Rodney wants to go out with other people first. Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Game

Rodney had consulted privately with Brian after he read John's note, and he was alarmed when Brian estimated a half-life mourning period, that Rodney could be grieving for the loss of Jennifer for up to half the length of their relationship, if not his whole life. Rodney didn't think that estimate was accurate, because Jennifer wasn't dead, and Rodney did love John.  
  
He knew it was hurting John, the way Rodney needed time alone to think and process, to pack away the parts of his life that reminded him of Jennifer, to send the last of her things to her and to rebuild a life alone before he dared try a life with another. But John was patient and kind and never pressured Rodney one bit. It almost felt like the early days on Atlantis, when they were building their friendship, full of ribbing and sarcasm but without the constant peril of the Wraith.  
  
And then Rodney was ready to try to date again. He told Evan this during one of their late-night tea-and-confession sessions.  
  
He wasn't surprised when John caught him in their shared home office and said, "What would it take to make you go out with me?"  
  
Rodney had put a lot of thought into this process. But that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. His heart was pounding. He hadn't told Evan everything. "I want to go out on dates with other people first."  
  
John flinched like he'd been struck, but he nodded. "Okay. That's fair."  
  
"Starting with Physicist."  
  
John blinked. "Physicist is asexual and aromantic, Rodney. The greatest love of his life was his pet raccoon."  
  
"Then it can be a platonic date," Rodney said. "I want to go out with each and every one of your imprints before I go out with you. If we're in this, then we're in this all the way."  
  
John paused, and Rodney knew he was processing with his other imprints. Then John nodded. "Okay. When do you want to go out with Physicist?"  
  
"We can go out during Evan and Joe's Friday date night," Rodney said. "That way they'll be having fun and not wringing their hands in the kitchen, making yet more food."  
  
John smiled, and Rodney had the completely unscientific assurance that everything was going to be all right.


End file.
